


Denteo Gallus

by lolpoptarts182



Series: Denteo Gallus [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolpoptarts182/pseuds/lolpoptarts182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> In the Kingdom of Denteo Gallus, there sat a gold and velvet throne. Many kings had sat on the throne, though none by ancestry. It was customary for each king, when his reign neared an end, to set upon his subjects a series of trials that, if won, would crown the new king. This is their monarchy; these are their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denteo Gallus

**Author's Note:**

> Gav helped me a bunch, and I cannot thank him enough <3

     In the Kingdom of Denteo Gallus, there sat a gold and velvet throne. Many kings had sat on the throne, though none by ancestry. It was customary for each king, when his reign neared an end, to set upon his subjects a series of trials that, if won, would crown the new king. This is their monarchy; these are their stories.  
     The exception was King Geoff—known across the land as the First King. Many tell stories of his kingship—how he could drink like a fish, but remain jolly and good. He kept his Royal Court in line and happy.  
The Royal Court, led by King Geoff, ensured that no evil entered the kingdom. All spoke well of the king. King Geoff had nearly died in the slaying of dragons. He would toil all night to ensure that his men arrived home safely.  
     Unable to decide on a successor, he began the Trials. The Trials provided a sense of security and a source of entertainment to the people of Denteo Gallus. Even so, the Royal Court enjoyed the Trials the most.  
     The first victor was Ray, dubbed the Rose King due to the roses he had braided into his crown. Although kind and just, King Ray was a lazy king. King Ray made sure his Trials were fair but challenging. He sent the Court to tame wild wolves, harvest crops, and create a set of armor without using the same material twice.  
His Trials, while slow-paced and generally ludicrous, were entertaining to watch. Listening to the men argue over who had stolen whose wheat made the Kingdom jovial. While the people long remembered King Ray’s reign with a smile and a laugh, they carefully avoided mentioning it at the Royal Court, for the participants had never fully healed, physically or mentally, from King Ray’s bizarre Trials.  
     Michael the Good King lived up to his name because he rarely lost his temper. This shocked everybody in the kingdom since he was also called Sir Michael the Rage-Quitter after he had quit in the middle of one of King Geoff’s Trials. Michael made everyone smile; he ruled his kingship in jest, never straying from honesty, for mockery is a jest gone too far.  
     The Good King was the kind of king to whom people wanted to bow down—and exactly the person people wanted to befriend. King Michael’s Trials were light-hearted and simple. He picked tasks to benefit his people. The Royal Court gathered as much food as possible, and each received a point for feeding the hungry. King Michael tried to extend his reign so he could continue to aid the needy, and the people were grateful. Though the people were excited to see what the future had in store for them, they were sad to see him go.  
     During Michael’s reign, he kept a fool by his side. The fool danced near the throne during the Trials when he was not competing in some of them. Everybody was shocked when Michael smiled brightly and lowered a crown onto Gavin’s head. Gavin—aptly named the Fool King, was a breath of fresh air.  
     Gavin’s rule was the longest as his Trials were challenging and fun. He emphasized families, and treated the rest of the Royal Court as such. Gavin kept his people entertained and, per King Michael’s example, made sure they were healthy. Upon discovering the financial instability of Denteo Gallus, King Gavin melted down gold from the throne gave it to those most in need. He kept the Trials enjoyable by making the Royal Court do ridiculous tasks, such as joust with balloon swords, eat an entire cake by themselves, and compose a song for him using nothing but objects found around the throne room. The people longed for King Gavin’s reign the most, for after it had ceased, the joy he worked hard to uphold was overshadowed by a presence as dark and empty as a moonless night.  
     Throughout the duration of the Trials, one knight in particular had not succeeded; however, he was not perturbed. He simply found merriment in the tasks, and enjoyed the company of kings and nobles. This knight was Jack the Bearded. Wherever the Royal Court went, Jack was there, serving as second in command to the current king. Though Jack made it clear he didn’t want to be king, the Court believed that he would. At first, the people questioned why Jack was there, but, upon asking, were quieted by the Royal Court. Eventually, he became a well-known, and loved, member of the Court, and was treated as Royalty. Still, many people thought that Jack was only around to keep the Court’s Mad Man, Ryan, in check. This was true…until the day it wasn’t.


End file.
